


A Lemon a Day

by RamenCat



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Rated T for lots of swearing an innuendo, The title and desc is deceiving this fic will remain T, plot?? in my fic? more likely than you'd think, probably eventual grimmons- idk how far im writing this yet, the rarepair you didn't know you needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenCat/pseuds/RamenCat
Summary: So... what was Kai doing on Chorus? Doctor Grey.Oh, also there's an alien sword involved. That's pretty important, too.





	A Lemon a Day

**Author's Note:**

> So the first two chapters of this are basically exposition. Next chapter is funnier I swear. All you have to know is that the ancient aliens who left Santa and the temples behind were called forerunners, and Blood Gulch is on an alien ring called Installation 4. Halo canon is played with a lot in rvb, but I’m pulling those two things at least.

Emily was excited. Today was the day she finally got to get an in-depth look at one of those alien swords! Doyle didn’t have his long, and Tucker hadn’t let her get anywhere near his. An entertainment industry executive on another planet had come across one after attempting to renovate one of the temples the Forerunners had left behind. That nasty UNSC barricade had prevented much communication, so she had decided to come visit them in person to learn more about alien technology. She(and her sword) were supposed to arrive today! Kimball had arranged a small greeting party- offworlders didn’t visit Chorus often.

The President hadn’t said it outright, but Emily knew that she was going to try to make Chorus look like a prospective location for expansion of the visitor’s company. The idea sounds rather ridiculous given the planet’s state, but apparently the executive had built her entertainment industry from the ground up on a nearly uninhabited alien structure. She sounded  _ so very _ interesting! Emily had wished that she could do more research about the newcomer on her own, but it couldn’t be helped. She smiled to herself. All her questions would be answered today! Probably.

“Don’t get too enthusiastic, Emily. She might be tired from her trip,” she chided herself. Grey still didn’t know her name. She was getting rather tired of mentally calling her ‘the executive’ all the time. Her musing was cut short, however, by the crackle of a transmission- Kimball was trying to reach her.

“Dr.Grey?” The President asked.

“Yeees?” she replied.

“Our visitor got here early. She’s being processed by the UNSC now, but should be planetside in 15 minutes.”

“Ooh, how exciting! I can’t wait to meet her,” Grey exclaimed.

“Yes, well, I won’t be able to greet her, I have a meeting, so please make sure things go smoothly.” President Kimball had been hoping on joining the welcoming party, but she had been a lot busier since peace talks with the UNSC had reopened.

“You can count on me,” Emily assured.

“Thanks. And, Emily?” This would be interesting. Kimball rarely addressed her by her first name. “ _ Please  _ try to make her comfortable,” the President pleaded.

“Don’t worry! I won’t bring up surgery or dismemberment. Unless it’s relevant. The focus stays on archeology,” Dr.Grey piped.

“Thanks,” Kimball responded. She only sounded a little sarcastic, which Emily decided was a win.

"I'm on my way now! Good luck, President."

"Goodbye, Doctor Grey," sighed Kimball, ending the transmission. The doctor grinned to herself as she skipped out of her lab. She had a lot to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to red-vs-red on tumblr for the encouragement and inspiration. hmu on tumblr if you'd like: https://tank-bisexual.tumblr.com


End file.
